


Beauty is in the eye of the beholder

by roxies_kool



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bixlu in later chapters, Cant tag to save my life, F/M, Lucy wants to kick some ass, My Lucy loves to cuss, Non-Canon Relationship, Not sure if there will be sexy times, only time will tell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxies_kool/pseuds/roxies_kool
Summary: Lucy was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She promised Levy she would stay to watch Gajeels show with her and Xander. But Levy failed to mention that he was a total ass hat that was too self absorbed, and shallow, to even bother having an eloquent conversation with. She didn't want to break her promise with Levy but she had to get out of there before she used her signature move on him and break more than just a heart. But her plan quickly unravels when a certain seith mage walks in on Lucy and Lucy planning an escape route. Silliness ensues and maybe somebody will finally have the courage to admit their true feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

"Waahaha Levy I don't want to go on a double date. Can't I just do something else for you? Anything else?" The pouty blonde was practically begging on her knees. "I'll help you reorganize your library, let you read the next chapter in my book, I'll even let you borrow my matching headband and clutch purse. The ones that will pair nicely with that gorgeous dress you just bought yesterday. I just don't want to go on any dates right now,much less a blind one. I just don't have the patience to deal with men right now, the last guy I saw was a total dud, and I'm too busy to keep looking."

From behind her book Levy sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh lu-chan quit being such a baby, its not even a real date. I just want you to hang out with me while Gajeel's band plays a gig. The fact that Xander is going to be with us is purely coincidental and wasn't planned at all." She said slyly with an impossibly innocent smile plastered on her face. "You did promise me that you would do anything I asked and I think going to one teensie little rock show with your best friend and a total mystery hottie isn't too much to ask. Some people might actually go as far to say that you going wouldn't even be considered fulfilling a promise but I'm willing to overlook the small print if you are. I am good at changing the script."

Lucy glared at her best friend and made a mental note to never make a bet while drinking ever again. Especially if the odds were not in her favor. Drinking really did a number on her analytical skills. She made another mental note to not drink when Cana is bartender for the night. Who knew it was possible for anyone, let alone Wendy, to out eat Erza in a cake eating contest? Levy obviously had insider information, or less alcohol, but Lucy had no proof to prove either of her theories. She also had next to no memory of that night. All she knows is that she made a promise that she would do anything if levy won and a celestial spirit mage never goes back on their word.

Lucy sighs dramatically and mumbles "Gajeel's band better knock my socks off or I'm leaving early." Levy squeals excitedly and runs into Lucy's closet shouting over her shoulder "Don't worry you're gonna love'em lu-chan! Since he switched from Doo-wop to rock he's practically a virtuoso. He also has a group of very talented musicians to back him up. They sound so harmonious." She skipped back into the room with the matching headband and clutch "Can I still borrow these lu? I've been dying to wear that new dress and they'd go perfectly with it. Truth be told I'm a little nervous going to see Gajeel play in front of such a big crowd but I'm also excited to see him shine and stand out for a positive reason. I just want to be there to support him you know Lu?" Lucy smiled brightly at her lovestruck friend and said "Of course Levy, what are friends for? I'll make sure you'll be the hottest babe there. They won't know what hit'em." Levy wraps her arms tightly around Lucy and squeezes her tight " Have I ever told you you're the best?"she whispered. Levy leaves soon after, promising to come over early the next night so the could get ready together.

After closing the door Lucy decided to draw a nice relaxing bubble bath to calm her nerves and mentally prepare for the inevitable disaster. The last few dates she's been on have all been craptastic. Its no wonder the idea of another date right now is so unappealing, but a promise is a promise, so she slowly begun to think about her clothing options. As she submerged herself in the warm, soapy water she said aloud "what do you even wear on a not date with a possibly cute stranger that you know nothing about? I don't think I even have an outfit that'll work for a rock show. Gaha this is giving me a headache already." Suddenly Lucy heard the familiar sound of a celestial spirits arrival and looked up to see Virgo in her signature outfit and bowing stance. "No need to worry Hime-sama, I'm always here to help with a crisis. Whether its existential or about fashion I'm here to serve and please. If I fail to meet your expectations I will readily accept my punishment." Lucy, who is still slightly stunned by the sudden appearance, manages to say " there's no need for punishment Virgo, I'm sure you be able to help me find exactly what I need."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naked ninja nin nin =^_^=  
> P.S. I clearly do not own fairy tail but I love it a lot  
> P.P.S. I'm not up-to-date with the show so sorry if I get a few things wrong in terms of age/location/characters

After the water got cold Lucy decided to get out and pick the perfect outfit. She may not want to go on this date but that doesn't mean she cant dress up. After all who can really say no to a free concert? She chuckles to herself as she wrapped up her hair and body in big fluffy towels and murmured "maybe this won't be as bad as I'm making it out to be." As she walked back to her room she saw a flash of pink, felt a sudden breeze, then tripped over something soft and fluffy. The next thing she knew she was flying through the air wearing nothing but a towel on her head and her glorious birthday suit.

"THE NAKED NINJA STRIKES AGAIN!!!!" shouts a familiar voice. "Don't worry Hime, I will protect your virtue!" exclaims Virgo. She leaps through the air and tackles Lucy in the process. Forcing them to crash on the floor just mere inches from Lucy's pillow top mattress. "Ouch!!! Gah for fucks sakes Natsu, I'm gonna kick your ass as soon as I catch you ya son of a bitch! Virgo lemme up please so I can teach this this skeevy pervert a lesson!" Virgo leaned in close to Lucy's ear and whispered " But Hime-sama your still underdressed and I can not allow this naked ninja man to take a gander at your goodies." Lucy blushed from head to toe at the reminder of her state of dress and attempted to curl up into a ball to cover up her aforementioned goodies. Which was proving to be very difficult due to a certain maiden's elbow in her side. 

Lucy managed to speak through gritted teeth "Well one of us has to go after him and given my current situation I'd say that its up to you to deliver his punishment." A wicked smile appeared on Virgo's normally expressionless face that scared even Lucy for a brief moment. The fluff ball, that Lucy tripped over, rose quickly from the ground and wailed "Whaaaha Natsu im scared! Lushys gonna make Virgo steal my fish as punishment, lets get out of here." The mysterious ninja man tried to shush the cat "Happy hush, we don't want her to know its us. That why we have disguises on." "How stupid to you think I am Natsu?!? I just said it was you less than a minute ago you jackass!" Lucy screeched. Just as Virgo was preparing to pounce they all heard the telltale sound of a spirits arrival and were blinded by a bright flash of light.

After the light had been diminished everyone looked up to see the leader of the 12 Zodiacs, looking very pissed off and ferocious. He stepped forward and started to take off his jacket which he threw to Virgo and said "Stay here with Lucy while I chase this flame brained idiot down and make him pay for disrespecting and ogling my Master." She nodded and moved to cover Lucy as best she could with Leo's jacket. Natsu, who was already hanging halfway out the window, finally snapped out of it and grabbed Happy by the scruff of his neck. He took a lopsided bow and said "Well it was nice seeing you Lucy but Happy and I have somewhere to be and I'd hate to be late." He leaped out of the window with Leo right on his tail "Don't worry Lucy I'll make him pay for his crimes, and I'll make sure there's something left for you to mangle once I'm done with him." and with that Leo made his exit. Leaving a very embarrassed and pissed off Lucy behind.

Lucy finally stood up to assess the damage done to her apartment and her body. First she glared at her bed and got pissed because she had talked herself out of getting a king sized mattress and opted for the queen instead. As she looked around the room she saw that only her side table had been knocked over and was surprisingly still intact. She walked over to set it upright, but just as she bent over, she felt a jolt of pain shoot up her whole left arm. Taking a moment to stifle a whimper, she turned back to Virgo and mumbled "I think I dislocated my shoulder Virgo, I need to call up Wendy. Can you bring me my lacrima? Its over on my desk." Virgo curtseyed and said "of course Hime" then walked over to retrieve it.  
Lucy shuffled over to her kitchen table, pulled out a chair with her good arm, and slowly eased into it. Virgo brought Lucy the lacrima and activated it so that her master could make the call. Lucy quickly exchanged a few words with the young dragon slayer, who promised to be over shortly, then she hung up using her good hand. She looked towards her companion and said "This is gonna be a long night Virgo, we might as well make use of the time. So let's bring out the clothes baby." The spirit's eyes lit up as a mischievous smile slowly spread across her face "right away miss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding chapters as I finish them, I really only have a few chapters outlined but as I continue to write it fills out. I never realized multiple sheets of notebook paper held so few words lol. Anyways I appreciate the hits and any love shown to my little story, hopefully I'll be able to keep y'all interested until the end :)  
> P.S. Sorry for the grammatical and punctuation errors, its been a long time since I've had to be grammatically correct so I'm bound to muck it up a bit :p

**Author's Note:**

> Finally decide to post a story for once. Its hard for me to finish a story once I start it but since I've posted this one I am determined to finish it. Not sure how many chapters this will be but they will be weekly or sooner depending on how quick i fill in all the spaces of my journal. Hopefully this will push me into finishing some of my other stories as well and give me a reason to buy more notebooks :D


End file.
